Between Me, You, Him, and Her
by Uchikurai
Summary: Discontinue/"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu saja menyuruhku untuk merelakannya hiks... Kau tak tahu perasaanku! Sakit, aku ingin memilikinya, untukku! Hanya untukku!" /rnr please


_Splash_, sang surya sudah mulai terlihat jelas di ufuk sana. Jalan Raya pun sudah mulai tampak macet. Sudah menjadi resiko sehari-hari bagi masyarakat Konoha. Terik matahari pagi juga ikut membuat beberapa orang basah oleh keringat. Terlihat dari kejauhan, dua orang gadis mengenakan seragam Habatsuki Gakuen berlarian di antara kerumunan pejalan kaki.

_'hah'_

'hah'

'hah'

'hah'

"Oiii~ cepatlah sedikit!" gadis yang memiliki warna rambut langka tampak berhenti berlari dan berbalik meneriaki temannya yang tertinggal jauh di belakangnya.

"Che, mentang-mentang mau masuk sekolah baru semangat banget." dengus gadis yang tertinggal. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya yang terasa semakin cepat bergeser. Terpaksa ia harus mengimbangi lari sahabatnya itu, daripada dihukum di hari pertama mereka masuk.

"Matte!" teriaknya sambil berusaha berlari sekencang yang ia bisa.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Between Me, You, Him and Her : Uchikurai  
Rate: M  
Genre's: Romance/Humor/Friendship  
Warning: M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Pepohonan besar ataupun kecil, jelas terlihat rindang di Habatsuki Gakuen. Apalagi hembusan angin sepoi-sepoinya yang membuat beberapa dedaunan saling bergesekan. Halaman belakang sekolah adalah tempat tersepi di Habatsuki Gakuen, tapi tak menutup kemungkinan ada beberapa siswa yang senang berada disana. Termasuk pemuda yang sedang telentang di bagian ranting-ranting pepohonan di sana.

"Bosan." desah pemuda itu, sambil memasukan handphonenya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Hening sekali disini." gumamnya lagi, sambil memandang langit pagi yang masih menampakkan kesejukan. Hanya suara angin dan gesekan dedaunan yang tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Ia selalu datang terlalu pagi, meski ia benci menunggu.

"Hahaha..." tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa khas seorang gadis yang tertangkap daun telinganya, suara tawa itu pun berhasil membuat raut wajah pemuda itu berubah heran. Seingatnya, taman belakang sekolahnya adalah tempat yang selalu di anggap menakutkan oleh sebagian besar siswa Habatsuki Gakuen, tapi kenapa ada seorang gadis yang dengan percaya dirinya datang ke sini dan tertawa-tawa.

"Huu~ yeah! Aku berhasil menipu Karin. Haha... Ternyata pas juga kalau jamnya kugeser dua jam dari yang sebenarnya hahaha..." tawa gadis itu semakin membuat si pemuda penasaran.

"Hah capeknya~" desah sang gadis sambil menjatuhkan dirinya dengan kasar ketanah, dan hanya meringis saat merasakan sakit akibatnya.

Pemuda yang berada di atas pohon tadi segera ambil posisi duduk dan memperhatikan gadis tadi yang jelas sekali terlentang asal-asalan. Entah sadar atau tidak, rok gadis itu tersibak hingga menampakan paha mulusnya. Tapi karena di sana sepi, mungkin gadis itu tidak mempermasalahkan tentang roknya yang tersibak itu.

Pemuda yang duduk di batang pohon yang sejak tadi memperhatikan sang gadis mulai merasa terdorong untuk memberikan beberapa sapaan nakal pada gadis itu. Apalagi melihat sang gadis kini tidur terlentang dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang terbuka lebar, benar-benar mengundang pemangsa.

Setelah sedikit merasakan kantuk akibat angin sepoi-sepoi yang begitu menenangkan, gadis itu memejamkan matanya perlahan, toh sekolah masih akan masuk sekitar 2 jam lagi, tepat pukul setengah sepuluh.

Sang pemuda berjalan perlahan berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara. Tepat kini ia berada di samping gadis itu. Ia belum pernah melihat gadis ini sebelumnya, ia pikir akan menyenangkan bila sedikit mengerjainya.

"Gak malu?" si pemuda berkata dengan nada meremehkan kepada gadis manis yang sedang tiduran di rerumputan yang cukup panjang karena tidak terurus. Sang gadis pun membuka sebelah matanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang bicara padanya.

"Untuk apa malu?" tantang sang gadis, menampilkan senyum sinis pada si pemuda.

"Yakin?" pemuda itu segera berdiri dan mengangkang, lalu duduk tepat dibagian perut bawah sang gadis. Tapi ada yang aneh dari gadis itu, tidak ada reaksi berlebihan khas wanita yang ia keluarkan, gadis itu malah menatapnya tajam.

"Ngapain duduk disitu minggir!" ucap gadis itu dengan lantang.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya si pemuda. Tangan kirinya mengelus lembut paha gadis di bawahnya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan!" berbeda dari reaksi pertama, kini sang gadis bisa merasakan bahaya yang akan menimpanya, apalagi ia baru ingat kalau ia bersekolah memakai rok.

Tangan kiri pemuda itu berhenti di pangkal paha sang gadis dan sedikit menggelitiknya, sementara tangan kanan si pemuda sedang memegangi dada yang ukurannya proposional milik sang gadis. Kedua tangan gadis itu malah sibuk melepaskan tangan si pemuda dari dadanya.

Sedikit mencuri kesempatan, pemuda itu segera menyambar bibir ranum sang gadis yang sedang berusaha bangun, dan berniat menjauh darinya itu.

Sang gadis terdiam kaget atas apa yang kini menimpanya. Tak lama kemudian ia segera meronta dengan mendorong bagian dada pemuda itu yang semakin merapat, hampir memeluknya. Gadis itu masih belum bisa membuat ciuman mereka terlepas, pasalnya pemuda itu sudah berhasil memasukan lidahnya dan mengulum bibirnya, mengajak lidahnya untuk menari di dalam sana. Gadis itu semakin meronta saat merasakan tangan kanan pemuda yang menimpanya kini membuka kancing baju seragamnya satu persatu. Selain itu gadis itu juga merasakan tangan kiri pemuda yang sedang memperlakukannya secara tidak senonoh ini, semakin nakal dan berani, menekan-nekan bagian sensitif miliknya.

"Emmh..!" ronta gadis itu yang tanpa sadar membuat si pemuda semakin terangsang.

Sementara tubuhnya kini sudah semakin lemah, karena ciuman yang menghabiskan pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya. Sang gadis hanya dapat pasrah, tapi tak lama kemudian pemuda itu melepas ciuman mereka dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri untuk membersihkan saliva mereka dari daerah sekitar bibirnya.

_'hah'_

'hah'

'hah'

Pemuda itu terus memperhatikan sang gadis yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. Pemuda itu sudah berhasil membuka seluruh kancing seragam milik sang gadis, yang terlihat kini hanyalah bra berwarna putih yang menutupi benda kenyal milik gadis itu. Dadanya terlihat naik turun dengan cepat, ada tonjolan disana. Si pemuda menyeringai puas menyadari lawan mainnya sudah mulai terangsang.

"Aww~" jerit sang gadis saat merasakan leher kirinya di gigit dan dihisap kencang oleh pemuda di di atasnya.

"Siapa namamu?" bisik pemuda itu di telinga sang gadis. Sesekali ambil kesempatan untuk menjilat cuping gadis itu.

"U-Untuk apa aku memberitahukan namaku pada orang mesum sepertimu!" ucap sang gadis bersusah payah menahan rasa geli akibat tangan kiri pemuda diatasnya yang menyentuh Miss V miliknya.

"Begitu ya?" pemuda itu tanpa diduga mengambil jarak dari wajah sang gadis, menuju dada yang terlihat masih naik turun tidak teratur, lalu menjilat-jilat tubuh gadis itu. Sang gadis hanya bisa merasa tegang dan takut merasakan tangan pemuda itu sudah berani menusuk-nusuk daerah selangkangannya.

"Sasori, itu namaku." ucap pemuda yang mengaku namanya, sambil menjilat leher sang gadis.

"Aku punya pertanyaan, kalau kau bisa menjawabnya kau bisa lepas dariku selamanya." ucap Sasori, masih menampilkan wajah dan tatapan datar khasnya. Sang gadis yang mendengar dengan cepat menatap Sasori tanda ia setuju dengan perkataan Sasori.

"Pertama-tama untuk memudahkanku, beritahu aku namamu." ucap Sasori sambil memainkan rambut sebahu gadis itu.

"Sakura."

"Marga?"

"Haruno."

Sasori sesaat membeku mendengar marga yang terasa familiar itu. Tapi untuk sejenak lupakan dulu masalah itu, ia sudah lama ingin mencoba yang namanya bersenang-senang dengan wanita.

"Baiklah pertanyaan pertama." ucap Sasori, jemari kirinya mengetuk-ngetuk vagina Sakura yang sudah becek. Dengan santai Sasori segera menusuk vagina Sakura dengan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya, lalu memutar-mutar jemarinya, mengocok vagina gadis itu.

"Enggh..." tanpa Sasori duga, Sakura malah mendesah dan kakinya merapat, mengapit tangannya yang masih terbenam di dalam vagina gadis itu. Ia merasakan sensasi menyenangkan saat merasakan apitan dinding-dinding vagina gadis itu. Sementara gadis itu kini menampakan wajah sakit bercampur geli.

"Bagaimana cara muasin cowok?" tanya Sasori.

Sakura terlihat kaget mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari pemuda yang kini sedang memonopolinya.

"Ma-Mana mungkin aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu! Aku saja tidak tahu banyak soal cowok!" elak Sakura, berharap Sasori mengganti soalnya.

"Payah. Bagaimana cara muasin cewek? Kau kan cewek pasti lebih tahu detail bagian sensitifmu" ucap Sasori, refleks wajah Sakura merona, dan berusaha mendeathglare Sasori.

"Aku tidak mau jawab!" teriak Sakura, sambil membuang mukanya. Sasori tersenyum jahil, ia baru ingat akan alat mansturbation yang ia beli untuk mengerjai calon tunangannya yang dipilihkan oleh ibundanya nanti malam.

Sasori meronggoh kantong celananya, dan mengeluarkan benda aneh yang Sakura tidak tahu itu apa. Sasori berdiri, dan ambil posisi di bawah Sakura, dan melebarkan paha gadis itu dengan paksa. Karena tidak sebanding tenaga Sakura kalah duluan.

Sasori mengambil satu barang dari dalam pelastik yang masih terbungkus rapih.

"Aku minta izin ya?" ucap Sasori, sambil menusuk kembali vagina Sakura, mencari titik yang menurutnya bisa membuat Sakura terangsang hebat. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mencarinya, karena tiap kali menyentuh bagian yang membuat Sakura terangsang, pasti Sakura akan menggerang.

Yup, selesai. Sasori menarik tangannya dari dalam vagina Sakura, dan menjilat cairan kental yang melumuri jari-jarinya. _'Rasanya lumayan'_ batin Sasori yang menjilati jarinya, sambil sesekali melirik gadis yang ada di bawahnya yang menatapnya jijik.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu-" Sasori memajukan wajahnya, membuat Sakura menutup matanya, takut. Tangan Sasori membuka bra Sakura itu mengekspos dada milik Sakura. Ditatapnya dua gundukan di depannya itu. _'glek'_ Sasori menelan ludahnya, sementara ia merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Ia merasa sesak pada celananya.

_'Apa aku terangsang?' _batin Sasori kebingungan. Sejak dulu, tiap ia menonton film blue bersama teman-temannya ataupun melihat foto-foto wanita cantik telanjang, ia tidak pernah merasakan kalau tubuhnya ikut terangsang seperti saat ia menatap buah dada milik gadis yang kini sedang ia isengi. Tak mau memikirkannya lebih lanjut, ia segera menjilat putingnya yang tegang.

Sakura segera membuka matanya, merasakan geli pada dadanya, rasanya seperti menginginkan pemuda itu untuk melakukan lebih padanya. Jelas sekali, ini pertamakalinya ia merasa dadanya yang (menurutnya) kecil itu mampu membuatnya ingin di manja oleh pemuda mesum di atasnya. Kembali, matanya memejam seakan-akan menikmatinya, tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat untuk meremas rambut Sasori.

"Engh... Geli.." Sasori menghentikan kegiatannya menjilati buah dada Sakura, dan melihat wajah gadis itu kini sedang merona dan seperti menikmati perlakuannya. Rasanya seringai miliknya kini tak dapat ditahan lagi, Sasori segera melahap puting kanan Sakura dan memilin puting itu dengan lidahnya di dalam mulut, sesekali ia menyedot puting itu layaknya bayi kelaparan. Meski tak begitu memperhatikan, Sasori merasakan tangan Sakura seperti mendorongnya untuk terus menghisap dadanya.

Berpindah ke puting kiri, Sasori memperlakukan hal yang sama, kini tangan kanannya ikut andil untuk memilin puting kanan Sakura. Sasori tampak berfikir untuk membuat gadis di bawahnya kini puas. Sasori mengubah acara menyedot puting kiri Sakura, dengan menjilat puting itu dengan ujung lidahnya. "Geli akh..." tangan Sakura mulai menjambak-jambak rambut Sasori. Sasori terdiam, meski birahinya kini sudah hampir di ambang batas antara nafsu dan keisengan, ia sadar kalau yang di lakukannya kini malah akan berlanjut jauh. Sasori melepas jambakan Sakura, dan berdiri. "Kau terlalu polos." ucap Sasori.

"Maaf ya?" ucapnya, lalu mengecup singkat bibir Sakura, lalu pergi dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukan ke dalam saku celananya. Berhenti melangkah, Sasori menoleh ke arah Sakura yang kini terduduk menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa ia tafsirkan. Tak mau berlama-lama, ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"Polos...?" Sakura terdiam, ia melamun memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami.

"Kau tak berniat merapihkan bajumu itu, forhead?" Sakura tersentak mendengar suara orang lain disana, dengan panik ia merapihkan bra dan seragamnya yang acak-acakan, juga menarik celana dalamnya untuk lebih pas di pakai. Meski ia merasakan selangkangannya sakit, ia tetap berusaha untuk berdiri tegak.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang berpose melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, sambil bersender pada sebuah pohon di dekat Sakura.

"Kau siapa?" Sakura sendiri merasa tidak mengenal gadis pirang yang kini menatapnya sinis.

"Aku gak nyangka banget. Kau bisa membuat salah satu pangeran sekolah yang tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan melakukan hal menjijikan seperti tadi." ucap si gadis pirang dengan nada mengejek.

"..." Sakura terdiam, ia menunduk dalam tak berani menatap gadis yang bersender di batang pohon tak jauh darinya.

"Tapi tak apalah, yang penting dia masih perjaka." ucap gadis itu sambil merapihkan bajunya, lalu berjalan menjauh berlawanan dari arah Sasori pergi. "Ah... Satu lagi." gadis itu berhenti, sama seperti Sasori sebelum pergi.

"Namaku Ino! Ino Yamanaka! Mulai hari ini, aku dan anak baru akan menjadi rival!" ucap gadis yang mengaku bernama Ino dengan lantang. Lalu kembali berjalan, kali ini langkahnya agak cepat.

"Namaku Sakura! Sakura Haruno! Dan aku tidak mengerti perkataanmu!" balas Sakura berteriak.

Langkah Ino terhenti mendengar sahutan dari Sakura. Bahunya sedikit bergetar mendengar suara Sakura, gadis pertama yang bisa membuat seorang Akasuna Sasori menjadi orang lain yang tidak ia kenal. Ia benci, sangat benci gadis yang baru saja meneriaki namanya itu. Cukup, ia sudah melihat apa yang dilakukan pujaan hatinya kepada gadis aneh yang tampak tak sebanding dengan dirinya itu sejak awal. Ia sudah cukup terguncang melihat ciuman pertama sang pangeran sudah raib beberapa menit lalu.

Berlari, mungkin itu adalah pilihan yang tepat untuknya sekarang. Ia butuh sandaran, meski hanya seorang cowok peminjam bahu tapi itu cukup berarti baginya. Sudah terbiasa untuknya menumpahkan semua emosi yang ia punya kepada sang sahabat, lelaki yang pemalas tapi pendengar yang baik. Lelaki yang selalu mengatakan dirinya itu merepotkan. Ia ingin segera mencarinya, ingin meminta solusi darinya.

_'Brakk'  
_  
"Berisik!"

.o.O.o.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar suara sahabatnya yang terdengar mengintimidasi. Karin, adalah sahabat karibnya yang tidak pernah suka bercanda dengannya, meski setiap waktu Sakura selalu menjahili Karin dan membuatnya marah bukan kepalang. Sakura menatap makanan yang sejak tadi ia pesan, belum ada potongan apapun pada steaknya. Menghela nafas sejenak ia menatap wajah sahabatnya dengan wajah lesu.

"Aku cuma lagi gak mood, aku ingin makan onigiri..." gumam Sakura, tangannya sibuk memainkan ujung rambutnya.

Karin menghela nafas pasrah. Ia melihat jam tangannya sejenak, lalu menatap wajah masam Sakura.

"All right, kita ke kedai onigiri di depan nanti sore!" ucap Karin dengan senyum palsu mengembang diwajahnya.

"What? Sore? Demi apa?" teriak Sakura dengan lantang, sontak seluruh mata menatap ke arah meja mereka berdua. Karin sudah panik sendiri, tengok sana-sini untuk meminta maaf, sedangkan Sakura sendiri sedang memakan steaknya dengan lahap.

"Para pangeran datang ke kantin!" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah, gadis itu cukup manis bila dilihat dengan kunciran ekor kudanya.

Karin menoleh menatap pintu kantin yang penuh dengan gadis-gadis cantik yang siap masuk, dan sontak berbaris dengan rapih bak pelayan. Karin hanya melongo melihatnya, tapi ia juga penasaran. Tanpa memperdulikan lingkungan sekitar Sakura tetap makan dengan lahap. Yupz tidak perlu di tanya lagi, Sakura memang memesan dua daging steak untuk dirinya sendiri sebelumnya, jadi tentu wajar bila cukup lama ia memakan, makanannya. Ia memang tergolong gadis yang gemar makan.

"Kyaaaa~ Sasuke-senpai~" teriak seorang gadis berambut hitam di ikuti gadis-gadis lainnya.

"Sasori-senpai~"

_'Uhuk' _

"Hei, kau tak apa?" dengan sigap Karin, meminumkan jus melonnya kepada Sakura. Sakura segera meminumnya hingga tandas, Karin hanya melongo menatapnya.

"Naruto-senpai~" suara-suara gadis-gadis di kantin masih terdengar jelas di telinga mereka berdua.

"Gomen Karin hehe..." Sakura menunjukan pose menggaruk belakang kepalanya plus cengiran polos khasnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, cengiran di wajah Sakura menghilang.

Karin semakin penasaran, apa yang terjadi disini. Gelagat Sakura terlihat aneh, apalagi saat mengatakan tak apa-apa ia terlihat tidak fokus menatapnya, melainkan ke arah belakangnya. Karin menoleh, di pintu kantin, tak jauh dari mejanya dan Sakura, seorang pemuda berambut merah darah yang terlihat cukup manis sedang tersenyum sambil melambai ke arah mereka. Kembali menghadap Sakura, Karin melotot meminta jawaban.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba merona mendengar pertanyaan dari Karin. Hei hei ia jadi merasa tidak tahu apa-apa padahal ia adalah sahabat terdekat Sakura.

Disisi lain. . . .

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya pemuda bermodel rambut raven, matanya menatap tajam pada dua sosok gadis manis yang duduk tak jauh dari meja kasir itu.

"Bagaimana mengatakannya ya?" Sasori menggaruk pipinya yang malah menampakan rona kemerah-merahan.

"Kau berhutang cerita pada kami Sasori!" seru pemuda berambut spike, menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasori.

"Dia kekasihmu ya?" tanya pemuda lain yang bertampang polos. Perkataan pemuda itu membuat keadaan semakin hening.

"Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengannya-" Sasori menggaruk pipinya sambil memperlihatkan gerak gelisah, matanya menatap pemuda yang mengira dirinya sudah memiliki kekasih "-mungkin. Sudahlah, apa kita ke kantin cuma mau ngobrol begini?" ucap Sasori, berjalan ke arah meja gadis yang menarik perhatiannya, diikuti empat pemuda lainnya.

"Halo, Sakura." sapa Sasori.

Sakura masih sibuk memotong daging steaknya yang tinggal setengah lagi, pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Hei Sakura!" bisik Karin, tapi Sakura masih tetep cuek.

"Maaf... Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Sasori kepada Karin, Karin hanya menanggapinya dengan satu anggukan kepala. Tanpa meminta izin seperti Sasori, pemuda lain yang berambut spike ikut duduk, hadap-hadapan dengan Sasori. Tiga pemuda lainnya, memilih duduk di meja lain, bagaimanapun meja di kantin tidak cukup menampung lebih dari lima orang.

"Hei Sasori kau mau memesan apa?" tanya pemuda berambut spike, sambil menyiapkan tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan.

"Aku ingin makan roti bakar saja." jawab Sasori.

"Okok!" pemuda berambut spike hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya, ibujari dan telunjuknya membentuk huruf 'o'.

"Apa kalian mau memesan sesuatu?" kali ini pemuda berambut spike kuning bertanya kepada dua gadis yang sejak tadi diam saja.

"Kau tidak menanyakan pesanan kami, Naruto?" pemuda berambut hitam, bertanya sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Pesan saja sendiri we." pemuda berambut spike yang dipanggil Naruto memeletkan lidahnya, pada pemuda berambut hitam.

"Kau in-"

"SAKURA!"

'Brakk'

Karin berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. Ia tahu, ia hanya anak baru di sekolah ini, tidak seharusnya bersikap buruk. Tapi ia sudah benar-benar kesal! Sakura sudah menyembunyikan sesuatu hal darinya, dan para pangeran sekolah tiba-tiba datang dan mendekati Sakura, sekarang seluruh mata tertuju ke arah meja mereka dan membuatnya risih. Rasanya ia ingin mengamuk pada gadis manis bermahkota pink di hadapannya.

"Hiks..."

Sakura mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap Karin dengan wajah penuh airmata. Tatapan yang diberikan Sakura pun serasa melelehkan hati. Hati Karin yang mulanya keras mulai melunak hanya dengan melihatnya. Sekali menghela nafas, Karin kembali duduk.

"Kau menang." gumam Karin, melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Aku mau onigiri~" rengek Sakura.

"Kebiasaan!" Karin kembali menatap Sakura dengan garang. "Dikasih hati minta jantung." dengus Karin.

"Onigiri? Aku bisa membuatnya." Sasori ambil suara diantara perdebatan dua gadis yang berada di meja yang sama dengannya.

"Laki-laki tidak mungkin bisa memasak." ucap Karin meremehkan. Be-rolling eyes ria, Karin menunjuk Sakura yang masih tampak berbinar-binar. "Bahkan orang seperti dia tidak tahu yang namanya tepung." ucap Karin.

"Hehe..." masih dengan airmata menggenang Sakura cengengesan sendiri mendengar perkataan sahabatnya.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti, kalian berdua tunggu kami di taman kota ya?" ucap Sasori, menampakan senyum tipis yang lebih mirip seringai.

"Kami?" tanya pemuda berambut raven.

o.O.o

"Jadi, kau melihat Sasori melakukan hal itu?" pemuda berambut nanas, menatap serius ke dalam bola mata saphire milik Ino yang kini basah.

"Hiks... Aku, aku harus melakukan apa Shikamaru..." tanya Ino dengan suara parau.

Pemuda yang berambut nanas yang bernama Shikamaru, membuang mukanya menatap kalender yang terdapat di ruangan itu. Sungguh, ini adalah kasus serius. Ia sebagai sahabat Ino sekaligus orang yang masuk dalam golongan Prince School tentu mengenal dekat sosok yang menarik perhatian sahabat karibnya ini. Ia sungguh tidak percaya, pasalnya pemuda sepolos Sasori bisa melakukan hal yang 'wah'. Terlebih lagi ia adalah ketua osis, kasus seperti yang di ceritakan Ino sama saja seperti pelecehan seksual.

Ino masih menunduk dalam, menunggu saran dari dokter cintanya, Shikamaru. Dirasakannya sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. Ia tatap orang yang mengenggam tangannya.

"Aku tak tahu apa jawaban terbaik yang bisa kukatakan yang pasti relakan saja dia-"

_'Plakk'  
_  
"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu saja menyuruhku untuk merelakannya hiks... Kau tak tahu perasaanku! Sakit, aku ingin memilikinya, untukku! Hanya untukku!"

Shikamaru terdiam, pipi kirinya terasa panas akibat tamparan telak dari Ino. Hatinya pun turut merasakan panas dan perih. Tubuhnya serasa tidak bisa ia gerakan.

Ino segera ambil langkah cepat keluar dari ruangan Shikamaru. Namun sebelum benar-benar keluar, ia berhenti ketika mendengar sepatah kalimat yang keluar dari mulut shikamaru.

"Relakan saja, dia akan ditunangkan besok lusa."

~Tsuzuku~

AN:/ Apakah ini cukup panjang minna :D ini fic rate M pertamaku, dan fic SasoSaku special buat Mizu dan Srivi :*

Minta kritik dan sarannya yaaa :D


End file.
